Évidence
by Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll
Summary: John a beau râler tant et plus à ce sujet, Sherlock pense que c'est une évidence. Et il n'est pas le seul. Mais il ne dira rien...


**Titre** : Evidence.

 **Auteur** : Yzan & Lili

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, les idées et le texte ci-dessous sont de nous.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Evidence.

 **Résumé** : John a beau râler tant et plus à ce sujet, Sherlock pense que c'est une évidence. Et il n'est pas le seul. Mais il ne dira rien...

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili

* * *

\- **Évidence** -

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en entendant John bougonner pour la énième fois depuis leur retour des courses. Tout ça parce que la caissière les avaient félicités pour le magnifique couple qu'ils formaient. Comme toujours, John avait protesté qu'il n'était pas gay. Et comme toujours, la caissière l'avait regardé avec incrédulité, faisant protester John encore plus au point qu'il en bégayait. Et depuis leur retour à Baker Street le docteur ne décolérait pas.

\- C'est fou ça ! râla John. Personne ne disait ça avant la... Bref... mais maintenant ça recommence ! Qu'est-ce qui leur fait croire qu'on est en couple ?! Tu savais que Mme Hudson a frôlée la crise cardiaque quand je lui ai annoncé que j'épousais une femme ?

Sherlock n'écouta pas la suite du monologue de son colocataire.

Il ne le dirait jamais à John, mais lui comprenait parfaitement qu'on puisse les prendre pour un couple. C'était tellement évident qu'il s'étonnait toujours que le docteur ne l'ai pas remarqué lui-même. Il pourrait le lui expliquer en détail, preuves à l'appui, mais trouvait plus intéressant de guetter le moment où John comprendrait par lui-même. C'était une longue expérience sociologique que Sherlock menait, mais elle en valait la peine, il en était persuadé.

Si John avait été un poil plus perspicace et observateur, il aurait noté que Mme Hudson n'avait pas été la seule à être surprise par son mariage avec Mary. Mais les remarques avaient cessées avec la cérémonie maritale du couple Watson. Pour mieux reprendre depuis le décès de Mary et le réemménagement de John à Baker Street. Si John avait ouvert ses yeux, il aurait remarqué que les gens en général pensaient que Rosie était leur fille à eux deux et ne semblaient pas imaginer une seule seconde que ce ne soit pas le cas.

En bref, pour tout le monde, Sherlock compris, leur couple était une évidence. Pour tout le monde, sauf pour John... John qui n'avait pas noté qu'il adaptait son comportement, son attitude et sa posture par rapport à Sherlock. John qui ne voyait pas que Sherlock faisait de même. John qui râlait contre la notion plus que douteuse d'espace vital de Sherlock, mais ne le repoussait jamais et avait planté un nombre conséquent de demoiselles pour venir répondre aux exigences parfois farfelues de son colocataire. John qui avait souvent disputé Sherlock pour le manque de respect qu'il montrait aux femmes que le docteur lui présentait, sans jamais se douter que c'était totalement volontaire de la part du détective.

Sherlock admettait volontiers qu'au début c'était inconscient de sa part. Mais, il avait rapidement mis le doigt sur l'étrange sentiment de possessivité responsable de son attitude désagréable envers toute personne susceptible d'éloigner John de lui. John lui appartenait et lui-même appartenait à John Waston. C'était une évidence. Et il n'avait nullement l'intention de lutter contre. Il attendait donc tout simplement que John se rende lui aussi à l'évidence : ils étaient en couple, ils formaient un couple. Certes, non conventionnel mais un couple quand même. Ils étaient tout aussi indissociables que la symbolique et la poésie, comme le rhum et les pirates.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Alors, c'est court, certes, mais les histoires les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures, non ?

Une petite review pour nous donner votre avis sur notre première petite histoire commune sur ce fandom ?

Yzan & Lili.


End file.
